harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Destination Hogwarts
Destination Hogwarts is a board game by RTL Games, and can be played with between 2 and 8 players. It is set at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, though is not an accurate map- the locations are placed for the sake of gameplay. You play as one of the students: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, or Draco Malfoy. Gameplay The aim of the game is to collect as many house points as possible- in one game, a player can accumulate many more house points than would be possible actually at Hogwarts- sometimes over 1000. At the beginning of the game, each player is dealt a certain number of House Point cards, and 3 Destination cards. You must always have 3 destination cards in your hand (until there are no more left in the pile), and you must travel to each of the destinations to use up the cards. There are destinations all over the board, and from the start position (Hogsmeade) you must plan your route around Hogwarts without losing all your House Points or getting expelled. When you land on a destination in your hand, you receive the number of house points it says on the card. But watch other players' moves carefully: if they land on one of your Destinations you can knock them back to the Start and relieve them of their House Points. If you are the student that brings the game to a close you will gain 150 bonus House Points, but this does not necessarily mean you have won, as in a Quidditch game, the other players may have more than 150 house points more than you. As a student you will visit famous destinations in and around Hogwarts, such as the house common rooms, the Herbology greenhouses, and the Great Hall, collecting House Points as you go whilst trying to avoid the hazards along the way. The game is finished when all the Destination cards have been used up, and when you have no Destination cards left. When a player has visited all the Destinations on his cards, he/she must go back to their house common room to collect the 150 bonus points. Specific rules -To start the game, each player rolls both dice, and the player with the highest score starts. Play then goes in a clockwise direction. -In the Forbidden Forest, a player may only roll one of the two dice to move. -On the Black Lake, a player may only use one die, and can only move in the direction that the boat helms are facing. -If a player lands on the Quidditch Pitch, he/she must challenge the other players to a match- each of the players rolls both dice, and the player with the highest score receives 100 bonus house points. -If a player lands on a square marked with the letters 'Hp' he must pick up the card from the top of the 'Hazard card' pile(which are marked with the same letters), and must do whatever it says. -A player does not need to roll the exact number to land on a destination- more than the number needed may be rolled. -To land on the house common rooms to end the game, the player MUST roll the EXACT NUMBER to land on the common room in order to receive the 150 bonus points. A player may not visit any common room to end the game however, it must be the corresponding common room to their character- for example the player with the Harry Potter counter must go to the Gryffindor common room. Category:Board games (real-world)